William Tokarsky Interview
Rick123Axel held this interview. William Tokarsky portrayed a Unnamed Woodbury Solider. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' In season three, I was a Guard in about a dozen episodes '''How did you get the role? Casting company called me. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No name just a guard from first episode on, I did a lot of deep background on the far bus. I do a lot of background so for me it was just another job , they film close to where I ive so I tried to stay off camera and show them my back , they bring you back a lot if you do that, Extras that get a lot of facetime don't work a lot on the show. Can you confirm you character's fate? It didn't air, might make useen footage years from now. I died in the tombs while drawing down on Rick, Michone got me through the chest with her sword. ' Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role?' Never watched the show or read the book until I worked it then did a marathon and been a fan ever since. Who are your favorite characters? Rick ( Andrew Lincoln ) is a very nice guy , very down to earth. Most of the day players that have come and gone were great people to work for. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ''' The extras live in a world of their own, not much contact except when shooting . The producers run things and it is aways a reflection of who the show runner is . A lot has changer since I was there. '''Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? N'ot that I am aware of, there was a lot more shot that was not shown. Usually extras just see a small piece of the pie. They do not shoot in order, one day I could do shots for more than one episode, sometimes when it does not work out for them we will do reshoots for something that was a month ago. They never tell why ... I did about a dozen shows over seven months over a year ago and I am not allowed to come back for at least one season. When they shoot a scene thet do about a dozen takes, The Walking Dead is shot on film not video so they never see the final product till it's processed, for every show it takes about a week and most of what is shot (multiple takes) is never used ...as an extra we never know untill we see it on TV. Computer Generated Graphics has a budget on how much they can do. ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I'm on the wall while Woodbury residents are trying too leave and walkers are storming the wall . On my right is an assistant director tell me to shoot walkers and on my left is an assistant director telling me to point my weapon at the residents trying to leave (shooting wit two cameras in two directions) rather than listen to either I just shot another guard . What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? To be perfectly honest It is great to reoccur on a series while most extra work for me is a one and done, you make friends with cast , crew and the other extras and you see then every other week or so . If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? ''' Merle Dixon, I believe in the ugly truth rather than the beautiful lie ... '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Real quiet right now, Hunger Games Catching Fire kept me busy and Anchorman 2 I drove a Taxi , got some good screen time on that, that was last year .. I'm trying to be a Klingon on a Star Trek Web series. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Also good luck in future work! Enjoyed the conversation ... Category:Interviews